


Inside and Out

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Past Child Abuse, They're in love and you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: It knows him, in every way





	Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who's in hell
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at graveyardshiftreyes

To say that the symbiote knew him better than he knew himself was probably fair to say, even if Eddie didn't like to admit it.

And to be fair he had never been particularly good at vocalizing his own feelings, preferring to find the solution that benefited the most people.

Or would make the best news story.

As it is, he finds that simply ignoring the problem, any problem, isn't an option anymore.

**"Eddie, you're dehydrated."**

Eddie rubs his face, looking at the screen with tired eyes. "Yeah, probably. I've been living on coffee for a week and a half."

**"You're an idiot. You need water. Not bitter bean juice that makes your breath smell horrible."**

He had missed the symbiote, honestly, for the month it had spent balled up against his heart; nursing its wounds from the explosion at the life foundation. And he would be lying if he said his heart didn't nearly explode with joy when the symbiote had started chiding him again, weak but still sounding exasperated with its human host.

It had been.... well. Eddie hadn't had what anybody would call a pleasant life, and being without the symbiote had been one of the worse things he'd experienced. It was like being hollowed out with a sharp knife, clean and cold and still burning when he let his thoughts stray to where venom had been.

The pique of curiosity that was not his own while he was shaving was well worth the cut on his lip.

He worries it now with his tongue, able to faintly taste copper, looking at his screen. He had a story going, and as any writer knows abandoning a story in the middle of writing is the quickest way to descend into a hell of regret and procrastination: his stomach is growling though, and the faint taste of blood is making venom vibrate in his bones.

**"You said we'd get food, Eddie. And you're hungry. I'm hungry."**

Eddie sighs, saving the file and grabbing his wallet. Maybe they'd find a mugger or something on their way to the nearby diner. Venom retreats smugly, allowing him to focus on something other than his hunger and thirst (although now it's hard to focus on anything more).

"Yeah yeah, I get it you-"

There's a flash of light as he stands, the aura of color at his eyes his only warning as the pain slams into his brain hard enough to feel like it's splitting him in half.

It hurts, it _burns_ , its would be the worst thing he's ever felt if he hadn't actually gotten stabbed through the stomach by a crazed alien intent on killing his race.

 **"Eddie, Eddie, what's wrong?! Who hurt you, why, what did they do?!"** Venom is panicking in his head, twisting its black tendrils around his skin like water, instinctively looking to protect.

Eddie just whimpers, pressing his hands to his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn't know which way is up anymore and he just wants Venom to bite his head off. He thinks it'd hurt less than what his body is doing to him right now.

Venom is quiet for a moment, then his tendrils flatten and spread, slowly wrapping itself around Eddie's skin. **"Sleep, Eddie. I'll keep us safe."**

It's a good idea as any, and Eddie knows he can trust the symbiote. He closes his eyes, and let's himself be enveloped in the dark.

\-----

When he opens his eyes again, it's still in a sea of black. He feels like he's suspended in warm water; but his head doesn't hurt anymore so that's a plus.

"V?"

**"I'm here Eddie."**

Venom's voice rumbles off the walls, or whatever space Eddie's found himself in. He doesn't mind much; It's quiet, and fuzzy, and his head doesn't hurt. What else could he ask for?

 **"We are safe, don't worry."** Venom says softly, Eddie nodding idly. **"What happened? Why did our head hurt like that? I didn't see a stroke or an aneurysm, and I know you don't have tumors anymore..."**

Venom's voice is tinged with worry, and Eddie automatically lifts a hand to try and soothe it. He can't really do that but he feels something press into his palm, so he curls his fingers gently, petting the substance swirling against his hand.

"It was a migraine, love." Eddie says softly. "I get them sometimes. I was overdue actually."

Venom is quiet, digesting his words. **"I could feel your head changing. I thought it was just your usual brain activity. Why do you get them? What happened?"**

It's so nice in this little bubble. Eddie could fall asleep right here....

The impatient symbiote nudges him, and he shakes his head a little to wake himself up. Right, he's explaining things. He's so tired

"Probably cause I haven't had a lot to eat in the last couple days." Eddie sighs. "But I've had them my whole life. I cracked my head when I was a kid, and it came with a whole host of issues."

Eddie feels the slight spike of alarm in the symbiote, and lets it sink into his memories without resistance. He doubts he could fight off anything right now anyway.

It's not a happy memory, really. Eddie's crying, he's done something wrong besides being born, his dad's huge form filling his field of vision like an angry god, and he does the only natural thing he can think of when he's so afraid, turning and sprinting through their small house as his dad snatches at him.

He can see the back door, his heart is pounding, maybe he can make it, maybe he can hide out at wade's-

But it's only a fleeting hope. His father's hand closes around the back of his neck like a vice, and Eddie is lifted off his feet: he's flying, his father's face red as the world goes dark.

"He threw me into the mantle. Nearly broke my neck." Eddie says casually, as if he were talking about the weather. "Full on cracked my skull. I died for like two minutes. After that I've been scrambled up. That's why I talk the way I do."

Venom's anger is like a flood, coiling hot and protective around his host as if daring anyone to brave a burn to get at him.

 **"I'll kill him. _We'll_ kill him."** Venom snarls, his voice sounding even less human than normal.

Eddie pats its coils gently, soothing his other the best he can. "No point. I don't even know where he lives and I don't want to know." He sighs. "It's the past, V. It's nothing I can change. I'm busted and we just gotta live with it."

 **"You aren't _busted_ , Eddie."** Venom says, and the heat changes. It's less protective anger and more indignation, radiating warmth as it slides its tendrils along Eddie's skin. **"You are wonderful. You're perfect. And I like the way you talk."**

Eddie smiles, leaning into the protective coils. "Thanks, v." Again, he yawns "Can I go back to sleep?"

 **"Of course, Eddie."** V is like a flood, and his heavy limbs are supported but what feels like warm silk. " **We'll take care of us."**

Eddie would reply, but he drops back into sleep, drifting into blackness.

\----

When he comes back to himself, he's in his bed, tucked up to his chin, the sun long set.

Eddie stretches and cracks his joints, feeling his symbiote sliding under his skin. He reaches behind his head, fingers finding his old scar, and the symbiote is immediately covering his fingers, tendrils sliding over his skin to smooth it over.

 **"You're perfect, Eddie."** V says softly. **"I wouldn't change a thing about you."**

Eddie smiles, curling his fingers. As always, the symbiote knows him, inside and out. It's better for him.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."


End file.
